The King's Assassin
by H. L. Wampler
Summary: Chosen when a child, Lady Kathryn is trained to be a ruthless killer. She is destined to be the English king's assassin. Only he and the guild master know it. It's a secret that must be kept. Upon her return to England a murderous plot against King Aldrich is discovered. Kathryn is shocked when he proposes marriage as a means for her to remain at his side at all times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The stiff bodice squeezed my rib cage while the petticoats hung heavy on my hips. No amount of tugging and pulling helped alleviate the uncomfortable feeling of not breathing.

"Stop fussing, Kathryn," Mother said sternly, watching from the wing backed chair across the room.

"I shall stop fussing once I can breathe." I winced as the housemaid yanked the strings tighter. The table in front of me helped steady my balance and keep me from falling over with each painful tug.

"I'm sorry, madame," the young girl mumbled.

"Not your fault."

"The dress is not meant to make breathing easy. It is meant to give you a smaller waist and a higher bosom."

"Yes, that is just what I want," I replied, tugging at the skirts again.

"How else do you expect to attract a respectable husband?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. _If only you knew what I really had to do_.

"Mother, I am eighteen-years-old. I am not thinking about marriage at the moment not to mention it would be nice to have a man who appreciated me for my mind and wisdom. I have plenty of time to worry about the nonsense of marriage later."

"You should. I was married and..."

I cut her off before she could finish. "And pregnant with me by time you were eighteen. Yes. You have reminded me daily since I returned."

 _I am an assassin! I kill people, mother! Husbands and children will not be my life. Get used to it._

"Yes. Well you should be engaged by now at least. Everyone else's daughters of marriageable age are engaged or married. Imagine how your father must feel when he goes to court. Why do you think we sent you to France for so long?" She shook her head shamefully.

"Honestly, mother, I find it hard to believe everyone in King Aldrich's court whispers about the Duke of Suffolk's unwed daughter."

"You are one of the most eligible women in all of England. Do you honestly think people do not speak of it?" She pushed the maid out of the way and pulled the ribbon on the back of the bodice tighter.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I believe it is as tight as it will get!"

"Hush now, Kathryn. The bodice can always be a little tighter."

The even heavier gown was lowered over my head, resting at just the right spot on the hips to cause a terrible pinching sensation. The image staring back at me from the long mirror looked pitiful and sad. I scarcely recognized myself. My usual messy curls were intricately twisted and entwined with a long string of pearls. The dark blue gown had a mock train that extended just a short way behind me. The edges were trimmed in dark red velvet and the sleeves turned back reveling the black silk lining. The low-cut squared neckline showed quite a bit more of my bosom than I liked. Turning to the creaking lid on golden hinges, my mother stared at the assortment within the ivory chest with wonder in her eyes. She perused it as the housemaid held on tightly. She decided on a rather simple yet beautiful necklace that she and my father had made for my grand return to court. She clasped the pearl necklace with a ruby pendant around my neck with ease. The cold jewels sat heavy on my chest.

"You look lovely, Kathryn." Mother's smiled spread across her face as she examined the work standing in front of her.

"Thank you." I looked past her at the heavily embellished green and red drapes that hung from my window.

A loud rapping from the door was a welcome reprieve from the awkwardness in my chamber.

"Enter," I commanded.

"Madame, your carriage is ready." Our coachman wrung his cap in his hands.

"Good. Let's go, Kathryn."

"Yes, mother," I mumbled, sliding my feet into the soft satin slippers that Queen Marie of France had sent for my birthday. I missed France more than I thought I would.

"Lady Kathryn?" The coachman stepped in front of me. The click of mother's shoes echoed along the walls as she walked briskly to the front door.

"Yes?"

"A letter arrived just a short while ago. It was urgent and I was told only you are to view the contents. Ma'am, the castle's messenger delivered it directly to me," he whispered, barely loud enough even for me to hear.

I took the folded parchment and turned it over. I sighed heavily at the seal. "Please let my mother know I shall be along shortly. I forgot something in my chambers."

"Of course, madam. Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Henry. Thank you."

"Yes, madam." The man bowed low and shuffled to the front door.

Once inside my room I shut the door and headed for the chest I brought back from France. Pulling out the various books, I reached in for a large, folded piece of leather. Running my hand over a few of the cool steel daggers' I pulled out the two smallest. My heart sped up while searching about for something to conceal them on my person. The only thing that seemed appropriate was the bed linen. Kneeling down, I tore off two long, thin strips. Tying them tightly to my thighs, the steel daggers slid in and rested against my flushed skin. Quickly putting everything away, I picked up the hem of skirts and ran to the drive. Taking the hand of Henry, I stepped into the await carriage. There was so much red velvet.

"Why did father get this awful thing?" I crinkled my nose.

"It's the latest fashion out of France. You of all people should appreciate it."

"Red velvet interior is awful. We do not always have to follow what they do." I rested my chin in my hands and stared out the window.

"That is surprising coming from you." Mother arched her eyebrows at me and folded her hands in her lap.

"Just because I spent almost my entire life in the French court does not mean I agree with all of their fashion choices."

"You're wearing their shoes." She stared at the slippers on my feet.

"That also does not mean I hate all of their choices. These shoes are rather nice. They are a great deal more comfortable than the awful dress you insisted the seamstresses make. In addition, Queen Marie sent them. Wouldn't it be rude of me to be unappreciative of her gift?"

"You look radiant in it. Blue is your color, my dear." She chose not to answer about the French queen.

She may have envied the close bond Queen Marie and I had formed over the years I spent in her court.

"Perhaps."

The dress was a beautiful shade of blue with ruby enhancements around the squared chest. I would not have put up such a fuss if I could breathe adequately. People's obsession with such heavy material boggled my mind. There were times I missed being a child so much. Mother and Father left me home quite a bit and my governess was more lenient with the garb I ran about in. The assassin clothing assigned to me had been made of soft silks and linen, enabling us to move freely when needed. That was the preferred clothing. The carriage bumped along as we headed toward Hampton Court. King Aldrich had recently returned from a trip abroad and decided to throw some sort of party. He always threw parties from my understanding. He did not seem to change from when we were children. He had to be the center of attention. My parents figured this would be an excellent time to have me announced to the court. If the king had been married, I'm sure they would have passed me along as a lady-in-waiting. Fortunately for them, our king was still a bachelor.

"You will be most welcomed." Mother stared out the window. The sun nearly set, casting beautiful rays of purple and orange across the sky.

"I'm sure."

"The Duke of Somerset was inquiring about your well-being."

"Lovely," I replied, keeping my own eyes trained out the window.

"His son is a very handsome man," Mother continued.

"I don't doubt it."

"He is the third cousin to the king."

"That is absolutely fascinating."

"Why do you fight us?" She finally looked at me. Her grey-green eyes soft but her expression hardened. "We only want your happiness."

Many thoughts went through my mind that needed to be said. Instead I pursed my lips into a tight, thin line. The only thing that could have made the day fine would have been a bit of care and concern covering my mother's face. All I could see though was a woman who wanted to marry her daughter off to the highest bidder. "I feel like a horse at auction. I'm nothing more than a pawn for you and father to sell off. In this case the king. What would give you higher standing in the kingdom than your daughter being queen?"

"That is not true, sweetheart. We only want the best for you."

"I suppose, mother."

"I promise we will find you a descent husband." She grasped my hand with her gloved one. "It's not too late for you! A woman's greatest goal in life is to provide as many children to her husband as she can."

She had not held my hand in such a long time. A mother's love escaped me since the day I departed from the French court. Queen Marie had been more of a motherly figure than this woman had in my entire life. She was the one who recommended me to the Guild. She urged me to use my skills. She assured me that they would assign me to King Aldrich.

"I don't understand why I can't fall in love and find my own husband." I pulled my hand out of her grasp and rolled my eyes.

"That's just not how things are done so get used to it, young lady."

Her skewed perception of reality was disturbing. The woman seemed to live in a happy bubble where women bore children, they grew, the parents married them off, and then their social status improved. A vicious cycle that would never end.

I grew silent and watched the horizon. A large structure appeared in the distance lit up by torches and candles. It cast foreboding shadows about the surrounding area. It felt more like being drug to the tower than to a ball.

"Don't look so despondent, Kathryn."

"I'm trying not to, mother. Is father already there?" I asked watching as we turned onto the long drive toward the castle's front entrance.

"He is."

"Am I to be introduced at court tonight?" I continued to ask as the processional of carriages we encountered made their way to the front door.

"You are. The king is anxious to see you."

"The king? Why would he be anxious to see me?" My interest was slightly piqued.

The king of England was a boorish man who was quick to anger and slow to forgive. Catching his eye meant you either became his mistress or were quickly banished from the kingdom. Or so I had been told. I hoped Aldrich had not changed from when we were children. His kind and caring nature as a boy endeared him to most. His sweet smile could cheer even the most miserable of people up. He shouldn't make it public that he was interested in seeing me. An assassin's relationship with her king is always a short one. Someone ends up dying, and it rarely was the king. A lump formed in my throat. The idea that my life could end at any moment terrified me. It shouldn't. I spent years preparing for this. I knew it was coming since I was six. I wiped at my cheek before mother could notice the solitary tear furrowing a path down my face.

"You are of noble blood, Kathryn. It would be perfectly reasonable he would see you as a possible bride."

I put my hand to my lips to stifle the laugh or sob that threatened to escape. "Mother, don't be so ludicrous. Me? The queen of England?"

"He hasn't chosen a wife yet. It is possible you could be the one he wants."

"You have high hopes, Mother."

"If you carry yourself well and act like a lady of your station there is no reason why he would not consider you." She pursed her lips into a thin line and held her head high.

 _There is a very good reason why he wouldn't choose me. There's a good reason why I'll be a maid forever._

I sighed and let my head rest against the side of the carriage. I wanted nothing more than to go back to our own manor. My large, intricately carved bed, white linen, and soft pillows called to me. My nightdress was also a great deal more comfortable than the wretched bodice I wore beneath the heavy gown. We came to a stop in front of two large, beautiful doors.

"Are you ready, daughter?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I held out my hand for one of the butlers to help me out of the carriage.

As we stepped down, my eyes gazed up at the mighty castle. Everything looked as it had the last time we were there together. It had been nearly twelve years since my feet touched ground at the mighty Hampton Court. Aldrich's father used it as his primary residence while he still lived. Aldrich did the same now that he was older. The views were simply stunning.

I followed close behind my mother as she entered the grand estate. We were led down a long corridor to another set of beautifully carved doors.

"Please wait here. I shall announce your arrival to the king," the steward said.

"Thank you." Mother turned her attention back to me, straightening the bodice out and pinching my cheeks.

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear and centered the ruby on my necklace.

"Stop fussing, mother."

"I just want you to look presentable for the king." She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I'm sure I look fine. Aldrich will have to be happy with what I am."

"He is no longer Aldrich. He is King Aldrich! You must remember he is no longer the little prince you played with as a child."

"He would be a friend still if you and father had not sent me away to France." Butterflies seemed to take flight in my stomach as my heart thumped in my chest.

"Enough, Kathryn. I will tolerate your sass for only so long. I am your mother, you will obey me."

My nostrils flared as the door creaked open.

"The king will accept you now." The steward's seriousness made me uneasy. He looked as though he had no idea how to smile.

I followed close behind Mother and the steward as we were taken through the main reception area. Other nobles milled about. A few leaned in close to whisper as they watched us. I could feel my neck flush, heat running to my cheeks.

"You're majesty, my I present to you Duchess Marie of Suffolk and Lady Kathryn."

"Ladies! Welcome to court." The king stood and bowed low to us. I stared in amazement at the man. He was most definitely not the Aldrich I remembered. His once soft blue eyes were now soul-piercing orbs of sapphire. His messy blonde hair gave way to a tousled mess of sandy color. The jacket he wore hugged tightly to his body and his breeches accentuated the wonderful muscles of his legs.

Remembering myself, I quickly dipped into a curtsy and bowed my head to him. I cast my eyes downward hoping he did not see the crimson that was surely on my cheeks.

"Rise, ladies!"

"Thank you, your majesty," Mother replied as she straightened herself out. "It is lovely to see you again."

Keeping my eyes downcast, I stood slowly and straightened my back.

"Lady Kathryn, it has been entirely too long." He descended the few short stairs from his throne to the floor to stand before me with a smile spread across his beautiful face.

"It has your majesty. I am glad to see you well." My glance rose a bit to meet his gaze. My breath hitched and I was hypnotized.

"You have turned into quite a beautiful woman."

"I thank you for the compliment. You have also turned into a very handsome man." I smiled lightly as he extended his hand toward me.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

I looked around the room and noticed a few of the men's jaws drop.

I placed my hand on top of his. "If your majesty wishes to dance who am I to refuse?"

He led me through to the reception area. Music had started and a few other people made their way toward the center of the room. I took up my position along with the other ladies as the king stood in line with the men. The music started and all eyes were on us as we twirled about.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a6daf861b5d9071aba449b061950b75"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter Two/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7dbd238fffb273294a33e87461ab5f3""Thank you for the dance, Lady Kathryn." The king bowed low to me as the music stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13a285a246ed3376aac044e2d6a1b533"I dipped into a curtsy. "The pleasure was all mine, your majesty."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49cd71e7defb5f153ccedd95b78ffb3f"He stood, turned, and was gone. I stood in the middle of the room with everyone staring. My cheeks burned as I imagined the crimson color it had turned. I'd been embarrassed one too many times for my liking. My gaze darted around desperately searching for someone I knew. Someone who could distract me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d8df91980bb77152daf89b1f97a6d9"I sighed with relief at the sight of Anne Howard. I scurried to my friend as the others around me went back to their conversations. Occasionally I would catch a woman glancing in my direction, or a few men in a corner would laugh loudly while their eyes trained on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f16c4dbbdd0f3f2163ed95bcb10e6249""That is quite the way to come back to court, Kathryn," she mumbled, not looking directly at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b89b527d2051aedfde2ecebe4853d3""It most certainly was not my idea." I nervously bit my lip and looked about for my mother or father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d50a4d329f25f34bb131f07a6f5e0d9e""You sure do have the king's attention already." Anne smiled and nodded her head in the direction of a well-dressed young man on the other side of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0e02b25e2f65cd50b86fa775e6f2621""He was simply being polite. My father is one of the most powerful men in the country. He would be wise to keep him happy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65eccd47ec45673cd6e3a88ee6b9fbd8""Perhaps. Or he may have ulterior motives. Everyone here has been abuzz about when the still very eligible daughter of the Duke of Suffolk would return to court and be accepted by the still very single king."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce79d9eb67e47f00f78cc0d764eb956c""Why is everyone so stuck on that? I mean, you're single."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db284828cbee0cd87948465d1bfa9af0"She held up her left hand which showed of a very lovely opal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b97b2deb6b5f47e6b51c6d066ca9add""Married."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf987c07651b042e38089cecd14eac34""Since when? And to whom?" I gasped, staring at the ring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf7bb61e61a73ac870543a4c1d5b394""Three months before you returned."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="955ee150ecaa43245c380efacd713af3""Oh for heavens sake. How have you been otherwise?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee085dd1f6e242f9fdacaf38b351a780""I have been well. It has been terribly dull; though with you back it should prove to be more entertaining now." A sly smile crossed her perfectly pink lips and she winked a beautiful emerald eye at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b5c2f1566bff4cc9bdcc67becc62708""No way, Anne. I am keeping as low a profile as I possibly can." I shook my head, refusing to even entertain the thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6920151aeba271ab2c806d2225df4067""But Lady Kathryn you are the shiny new toy that has come back for the lords to play with."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce74859e369761de992e8edf1984aa3b""I sincerely hope not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ab74de5b990e85a2689a303979a34ba""You've been back for about a year, correct?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c43e69ce298c8eaf6155f1ab6494c489"I pursed my lips together in a thin line as the king entered the room again. I could feel my heart speed up and my stomach leap to my throat. "Um, a few months ago. No, a year. It has been a year already."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="983e1219c23574bb9680fc5e00b75a2c""Are you happy being back?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7ffc0ac8463e23a0feccebfc38d7979""Yes, of course." I graciously accepted a goblet of wine from a steward who passed by./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8488c3b8eb02c865127ac03335ceaa95"She leaned in close and lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Were the rumors true?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec94cab126e6e56fd7cf13e1d466efcb""What rumors?" My brows stitched together and I cocked my head to the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e310506c23c15181e87b406869497a0d""About you and the tutor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8293a4c303b375f68d4664aad580971a""I have no idea what you're talking about." My heart slammed against my chest as she brought up Jonathan and the king kept glancing in my direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a09defaca930e1005c568bd83a49cbd0""Kathryn, it was all the talk of the court!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f4d51ff01e91c4049129953a2208bab""Anne, I really don't know what you're talking about."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="197fde7496d753ed1c2c31bcc2aea7c6""There was nothing between you and that handsome tutor, Jonathan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb97b2dd98c2d46c49b8098f0deb49c""No. I would never ruin my family's reputation or honor for a tryst! I cannot believe anyone would think that of me." My lips turned down at the corners and I furrowed my brows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7681cc215e7b7e0a34379975e195877"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The very thought! /emI had to chew the inside of my cheeks to prevent the smile bursting to escape from being seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25300015fe4f4c421bb0669e0917bc9c""My apologies. I shall correct anyone I hear speaking of it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67d3e48ba7ba71320f1b25fdc959c45""Please do." I smiled and nodded at my uncle, the Duke of Richmond. My family's branches were far reaching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ff23a8d2f3be7ba5c9742b62e8dfe5"Anne sighed heavily and turned her head toward one of the large, stained glass windows. "The princess is walking our way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20a685596821c5e8364b91d6eb4ea373""Oh no," I groaned under my breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b6f364adf8ef7b1a92e7c25d1add20"The princess and I never got along. The last time she was in France we parted on harsh words and ill will. I didn't know why she hated me so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f01461287a44388e2b936a6740b8bda0""Lady Kathryn," the delicate, young girl said as she approached. Her dark brown gown swished about her feet. The sleeves were pinned back revealing a darker material. Her black hair curled with a delicate gold and pearl tiara tucked atop her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4faf77299a2c77eb7055b13d0334e810""Princess Mary." I dipped into a low curtsy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d548fc2fd6e730c8c0b29675ac4f264""It is so nice to see you back at court. I did not know you were returning to England yet." Her nostrils flared; her lips pursed into a tight, thin line; and she narrowed her eyes at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0ca8c1043f64cc1a104b73ae4f036c5""I did not know either. It was a last minute decision by your brother, from what I understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0e9f7abbff492ac1c7ad1693c50f8d""Aldrich?" Her eyes grew large and she glanced at her brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a73e3663a39416778adb917df4e5c3""Yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41630c86cff72a8aa42351a4a9ae0440""How very interesting. How was the French court?" she inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52a78093cca3e8283387d15329379367"I watched her closely. Usually by now, she made some awful thing or insulted me in a terrible way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56ef173f73d9a7d201cc2c88880979e2""It was lovely."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff7dde79dd76f205af8884fa03b2e42""Do you miss it terribly?" she asked, her almond shaped eyes narrowing at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a06a15987c99de8d55fd14f7d179063a""There are moments. I found many friends while there, but nothing will ever be home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3ad7708f57377fcb1d5d5c2a7f9b551""If I am not interrupting, Lady Kathryn, would you care to dance?" a young man asked bending into a bow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b13f35af21d054d4d203f154cf01bf2""Of course." I curtsied in reply. "Ladies, please excuse me. Duty calls and all that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="375ff9de27d47230778c69ff47cb232c"He escorted me to the center of the room and as the newest song began, we joined the other courtesans in the Saltarello. Glancing to my left, I saw King Aldrich as the mass of couples parted. He removed his formal jacket and had a smile on his face. He looked so much like the Aldrich from my childhood. For just a moment, I forgot he was king of England. I also forgot the true reason why I had returned. He was so beautiful when he danced. I could not seem to take my eyes off the man. He caught me staring and our gazes locked. His remarkable eyes were hypnotizing. Somehow, we managed to finish the dance. He smiled and applauded the musicians while walking toward me. New music began. Something I recognized immediately. The volt. We twirled and spun about the room, Aldrich holding me in all the places an unmarried woman shouldn't be held in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c6d888b6429c3ae49c20c1480280771""I have to discuss things with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63096977fa0c911b1b8005ed67a0671""Not the time, your majesty," I whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15199e54fdd81b9b8435503f4be471a1""It's of great importance."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1cebc47571eb589fb70326cd6f38ba2""I understand that. Such things are not meant for public ears."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade3508ffbfe7da20b5afc45c12035ef"I needed a diversion. Something to enable the king and I to have time alone without the whispers of court./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2d164a58f1ade7131db977e37553a07"My head felt so heavy. It rested on my chest as the room began to spin. My legs wobbled and gave out beneath me as I walked away from the king./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fbc02339bae4b3d66eba1f01ee21f11""Kathryn? Kathryn, are you quite all right?" Anne ran to me, holding onto my arm as I began to sway back and forth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f84b13fae7fb6451303038289aad6ffd""No. I don't think I'm alright."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b01b2ee0428c8e4450a1cf739f236a7""Oh! Someone help! Someone! Lady Kathryn!" she shouted, as the earth seemed to pull me toward her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b2b61fbe9c61759380c67a77562eec"Things went black. I could hear screams and felt arms around my limp body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01e997034e20b6194c2c74f0c447a89b" /p 


End file.
